


Recipe for Disaster

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin is So Done (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Morgana and Gwaine decide to teach their feuding fathers a lesson.





	Recipe for Disaster

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?  It’s going to be a disaster.”

“Hush, Merlin.  This is going to be fun.”

“Morgana, your definition of fun leaves much to be desired.”

“I don’t know, mate.  It seems awfully fun to me.”

“Seeing as you’re the other irresponsible party in this, Gwaine, I’m doubting your sanity, as well.  Oops, there’s Arthur’s text. Your fathers have both arrived. He says it’s time for you to make your big entrance.  Oh, nice, they’re apparently glaring at each other from across the room and the other guests have started backing away to give plenty of space for the rumble they’re sure is about to commence.  Hmm, nice use of a Sharks vs Jets gif.”

“Excellent.  Morgana, my dear, shall we go be disgustingly head over heels in love with each other?”

“We shall.”

“I need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
